W pogoni za marzeniami
by Van Vision
Summary: AU. ZoSan. Zoro i Sanji pracują jako podrzędni aktorzy AV. Jednak pewnego dnia trafiają na przesłuchanie do pełnometrażowego filmu, które całkowicie zmienia ich życie...  A tak w ogóle, to tego się nie da streścić, o.
1. MEGA WAŻNA NOTKA ODAUTORSKA!

Fanfiction robi numery i łączy wyrazy, które są pisane pogrubieniem, kursywą i podkreśleniem. Super. Wkurzające jak diabli. Nieważne, wiedzcie, że jeśli coś takiego się tafi – to nie moja wina.

Przepraszam Was bardzo, ale to jeszcze nie jest właściwy fick, a notka odautorska, którą wręcz muszę tu zamieścić, ponieważ jest ona niezwykle ważna i tyczy się całości tego... cosia. **I** **bardzo**** Was**** proszę**** o**** przeczytanie**, żeby nikt potem nie miał do mnie żadnych pretensji i że "niby nie uprzedzałam"!

**Po ****pierwsze**, wszystko jest bazowane na RPG pisanym przeze mnie i przez moją przyjaciółkę Katsuko. Tak więc jest to dzieło, w którym po prostu zostały zawarte nasze wszystkie chore fantazje, pomysły i odpały. **To**** coś ****nie**** nadaje**** się ****dla ****osób ****o**** słabym**** zdrowiu ****psychicznym,**** naprawdę!**

**Co**** za ****tym**** idzie**, ten fick jest praktycznie _**totalnym **__**OOC**_! Są momenty, gdzie bohaterowie zachowują się jak oni, ale są też sceny (i to zajmuje chyba – i niestety – większość), gdzie... No cóż. Są OOC. Tak wyszło, nic na to nie poradzę. Chodziło głównie o przysłowiowy _fun_.

**Dalej**. Pary różne. Między innymi: _Zoro__ x __Sanji_; Sanji x Zoro (ale to później, później); _Smoker__ x __Ace_; _Crocodile__ x__ Mihawk_; Luffy x Nami.

**Po**** czwarte**, zawarta jest tu dziwna ideologia tudzież pomysły a także małe przeinaczenia. Tak więc wyszło na to, że Smoker (i nie tylko on) jest dwa albo trzy lata starszy niż być powinien (bohaterowie zachowują swój wygląd przed rozdzieleniem na dwa lata). Na dodatek jest ojcem Zoro. _Proszę__ się__ o __to __nie__ pluć_ – to takie moje (i nie tylko moje) małe spaczenie i przekonanie, w końcu mają podobne włosy, postawę, _CZOŁO_. To czoło mówi wszystko. Koshiro, czyli sensei naszego kochanego marimo, został rodzonym bratem Smokera i nawet nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem się to stało. Naprawdę tego nie ogarniam. A to, co się będzie potem dziać... To się w głowie nie mieści. Przysięgam. Nawet ja się tego boję. No cóż.

**Po**** piąte**, będzie seks. Nie wiem, kiedy, ale będzie. Przynajmniej mam taki zamiar. Uprzedzam z góry, żeby potem nie było. Oczywiście, jak nadejdzie odpowiedni rozdział (o ile takowy powstanie), to uprzedzę.

**Po ****szóste**, jeśli chodzi o kategorię, trudno określić. Tona dramy, romansu, fluffu, trochę humoru (tak myślę), angstu, multum bezsensu i naciągnięć, gdzie się tylko da.

**Po**** siódme**, nie odpowiadam za żadne uszczerbki na zdrowiu ani nic z tych rzeczy! Czytacie to na własną odpowiedzialność, moi drodzy!

**Po**** ósme**, takie małe spostrzeżenie do całości ficka: One Piece i wszystkie postaci w nim występujące są dziełem geniusza Eiichiro Ody i w żaden, nawet najmniejszy sposób, nie należą do mnie, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo bym tego chciała!

**Co**** jeszcze?...** W zasadzie to nie wiem. Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu. Jeśli to, co wyżej napisałam, Was jeszcze nie zraziło, to zapraszam do przeczytania pierwszego chapa! O!


	2. Chapter 01

**A/N:** Dedykacja dla Dicodin, Anyuh, Kaczki i Katsu. O. I trochę długi ten rozdział wyszedł. Huhu. Dumna z siebie jestem. A tak w ogóle, to życzę miłej lektury. Jak zwykle wszystkie komentarze, spostrzeżenia i takie tam są mile widziane. Hehe. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

A, i jeszcze jedna mała uwaga: pozbyłam się polskich cudzysłowów. Zrobiłam to dlatego, bo beznadziejnie wyglądały i po prostu moje oczy nie mogły tego dłużej znieść.

– – –

**Rozdział I**

_**Castingi, pedały, krokodyle i spontaniczne pocałunki.**_

Był spokojny niedzielny poranek. Wszystko wydawałoby się zupełnie normalne, gdyby pewien mężczyzna o zielonych włosach nie pędził na złamanie karku w kierunku studia filmowego o dźwięcznej nazwie _Velvet__ Pleasure_. Wpadł zziajany do budynku i miał świętą nadzieję, że jego półgodzinne spóźnienie zostanie niezauważone.

Ale, jak to mawiają, nadzieja jest matką głupich.

– Roronoa Zoro! – wrzasnął szef mężczyzny gdzieś z oddali. – Znów spóźniony!

Zielonowłosy zgrzytnął zębami i pomaszerował niezadowolony do gabinetu pracodawcy, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ten facet wiedział takie rzeczy. A poza tym to, że się spóźnił nie było jego winą! No dobrze, może trochę... Ale naprawdę nadal miał problem z dotarciem na miejsce! Co z tego, że pracował tu od miesiąca? Ciągle albo udawało mu się jakimś cudem zaspać mimo trzech budzików nastawionych co dziesięć minut, albo uciekał mu autobus, albo chodnik nagle sobie stwierdzał, że skręci w prawo, a nie w lewo, czyli tak jak powinien...

– Tak, obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy... Tak, naprawdę... – obiecywał, wycofując się powoli z gabinetu szefa już po dostaniu niesamowitego ochrzanu.

Ledwo uniknął zwolnienia i przy okazji dowiedział się, że z jego dzisiejszej roboty i wypłaty nici. Znowu. Nikt nigdy nie czekał na niego ze zdjęciami i wybierali kogoś innego na jego miejsce. Zoro czuł nóż na gardle. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze jedno spóźnienie i wyleci, a potrzebował tej pracy, jakkolwiek paskudna by nie była.

Westchnął ciężko i już chciał opuścić teren studia, gdy nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł sprawdzenia, kto zajął jego miejsce. Zawrócił więc i skierował swe kroki na plan, w którym kręcono sceny łóżkowe. W wąskim przejściu minął ponętną aktorkę odzianą tylko i wyłącznie w zwiewną satynową koszulkę, która ledwo zasłaniała pośladki i praktycznie odkrywała w całości piersi. Obejrzał się za nią, ale natychmiast potrząsnął energicznie głową i wsunął się na salę, witając uniesieniem ręki kamerzystę Frankiego, który właśnie popijał colę z puszki. Ten odpowiedział skinieniem głowy i uśmiechem. Zauważenie charakterystycznej blond czupryny osoby, która zajęła jego miejsce podczas dzisiejszych zdjęć, zajęło zaledwie sekundę.

Posiadacz ów blond czupryny nazywał się Sanji Black i był uznawany za najlepszego aktora w całym _Velvet__ Pleasure_. Przystojny, niezwykle zgrabny i młody, wobec kobiet zawsze szarmancki i gdyby mógł, to chyba całowałby każdy najmniejszy skrawek ziemi, po którym przeszła przedstawicielka płci pięknej. Oryginalności dodawała mu śmiesznie zakręcona brew i długa grzywka zawsze zaczesana na lewą stronę twarzy, niemalże całkowicie ją zasłaniając.

W tym momencie siedział na dużym łóżku, przykryty cienką kołdrą od pasa w dół. Widoczne niebieskie oko miał lekko przymrużone, a wzrok nieobecny. Jedną rękę, w której trzymał zapalonego papierosa, opierał o zgięte kolano, drugą zaś o materac. Uniósł dłoń z papierosem do ust i zaciągnął się solidnie. Dość długo trzymał dym w swoich płucach, a gdy go powoli wypuszczał, obserwował obojętnie, jak rozpływa się w powietrzu. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego wszystkim, co go otaczało – pracą, życiem. Przeczesał złote kosmyki włosów zgrabnymi, zadbanymi palcami. Zaciągnął się jeszcze kilka razy, po czym zgasił papierosa w popielniczce położonej na stoliku nocnym. Znów poprawił włosy, tym razem trochę nerwowo. Sięgnął po wodę schowaną pod łóżkiem i upił łyk, po czym odstawił butelkę z powrotem. Jego obojętny i znużony wzrok, który jeszcze do niedawna utkwiony był w ścianie naprzeciwko, przeniósł się na Roronoę, który w przeciągu dwóch sekund stał przy łóżku i patrzył się na niego z wściekłością.

– Widzę, że znowu ukradłeś mi rolę, Black – warknął podirytowany, zaciskając pięści tak, że aż kostki mu zbielały. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale gdy tylko widział tę zadbaną lalusiowatą buźkę, czuł niemalże niepohamowaną żądzę, by ją walnąć. – Zadowolony z siebie?

– Coś ci się pomyliło – odpowiedział bardzo spokojnie blondyn i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Milczał chwilę, a potem bezczelnie wydmuchał dym prosto w twarz zielonowłosego. – Wcale ci nie ukradłem żadnej roli – sprostował go monotonnym, znudzonym głosem. – To ty się spóźniłeś pół godziny, jak zwykle zresztą. Idiota.

Zoro aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Za kogo on się uważał, żeby mu to wypominać? Rozumiał szefa – bo to szef – ale jakim prawem taki pieprzony laluś jak Black...

Zgrzytnął zębami, a zaciśnięta pięść niebezpiecznie zadrżała. Ależ on chciał mu w tym momencie przywalić! Powstrzymywał się tylko ostatnimi siłami woli, wiedząc, że jeśli uderzy głównego aktora studia – na naganie się na pewno nie skończy. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby chociaż mógł w pokojowej atmosferze opuścić pracę i zacząć szukać jakiejś nowej.

Odwrócił się więc na pięcie i bez żadnego pożegnania wyszedł z planu w tempie ekspresowym. Stanął dopiero przy wyjściu. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl czy by jednak się nie wrócić i nie walnąć blondyna, a potem rzucić to wszystko w diabły, ale w trakcie rozważań coś przykuło jego uwagę. Coś, czyli nowa lista przesłuchań do innych filmów. Spisał sobie najciekawsze oferty i zrobił mentalną notatkę, że najbliższe odbędzie się jutro i...

_Czemu __dniówka__ jest __taka __wysoka?_, zdziwił się, ale chwilę później stwierdził, że nie będzie się tym teraz martwić i najwyżej dowie się wszystkiego na miejscu.

Wyszedł ze studia _Velvet__ Pleasure_ i mruknął pod nosem:

– No, Roronoa, dzisiaj znowu na obiad czekają na ciebie kluski instant z sosem pomidorowym.

– – –

Zdjęcia skończyły się krótko przed dziewiątą wieczorem. Sanji był zmęczony, spocony i diabelnie głodny po całym dniu pracy bez żadnej porządnej przerwy, więc pozwolił sobie wziąć piętnastominutowy prysznic w studyjnej łazience. Nie lubił z niej korzystać, ale teraz było mu wszystko jedno, po prostu czuł, że musi z siebie zmyć cały brud, który osiadł dziś na jego pięknym ciele.

Kiedy skończył, przebrał się w czyste ubranie, które zawsze nosił na wszelki wypadek w torbie. Nigdy nie wiedział czy przypadkiem nie zostanie wezwany do jego innej pracy albo czy się nie pobrudzi, co zawsze przecież mogło się zdarzyć. A Sanji Black był znany z tego, że lubił wyglądać dobrze zawsze i wszędzie.

Wychodząc pożegnał się z Frankym i ucałował dłoń swojej filmowej partnerki, jak na dżentelmena przystało. Przystanął jeszcze przy tablicy ogłoszeń, lustrując je pobieżnie wzrokiem. Już miał odejść, kiedy jego spojrzenie trafiło na kartkę przyczepioną na samym dole. Kucnął delikatnie, by dokładniej się jej przyjrzeć i zrobił zszokowaną minę.

_Że __ile?_, krzyknął w myślach, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dzienna stawka, którą proponowali, była co najmniej dwa albo nawet trzy razy większa niż jego obecna! Musiał być jakiś haczyk, nie widział innego wytłumaczenia. Dokładnie przeczytał wszystko dwa razy, żeby wyłapać cokolwiek podejrzanego. Nic takiego jednak nie znalazł.

_No__ nic_, pomyślał już spokojniejszy. _Zobaczy__ się__ jutro._

Wyjął notes i zanotował wszystkie potrzebne mu dane. Jedyne, co teraz bardzo mu nie pasowało, to godzina. Jeśli chciał pójść na casting, musiał się zwolnić z dwóch godzin nagrań. No cóż, zło konieczne.

Wrócił się jeszcze na chwilę do szefa i powiedział, że spóźni się jutro dwie godziny. Ten tylko pomachał na to lekceważąco ręką, najwyraźniej udzielając Sanjiemu w ten sposób zgody.

Black wyszedł ze studia i skierował się w stronę przystanku tramwajowego.

– – –

Otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Zapalił światło i zaczął zdejmować wierzchnie ubranie.

– Wróciłem – powiedział głośno, układając buty na specjalnie przeznaczonej do tego półce i wieszając kurtkę na jednym z haczyków tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych.

W pokoju dziennym zastał Zeffa leżącego w łóżku i czytającego jakąś książkę, zaś w fotelu siedziała ich dobra sąsiadka, szydełkując. Gdy tylko zauważyła blondyna wstała i zaczęła się zbierać. Starszy mężczyzna nawet nie oderwał się od lektury.

Sanji odprowadził kobietę do drzwi i wręczył jej banknot.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Black.

– Och, nie ma za co, skarbie. Dzisiaj pan Zeff jak zwykle narzekał na jedzenie, które zrobiłeś, ale wszystko zjadł, nie przejmuj się. Leki też dostał o odpowiednich godzinach.

– To dobrze. Jutro mogę przyjść trochę później, mam nadzieję, że to nie popsuje pani żadnych planów.

– Och, nie, skąd, skąd – odrzekła pospiesznie kobieta. – Ale z ciebie dobre dziecko, Sanji. Skarb.

Blondyn poczuł, że się rumieni delikatnie. Odpowiedział zakłopotany, że to nieprawda i że sąsiadka przesadza. Ta jednak upierała się przy swoim zdaniu i widać było, że nikt ani nic nie jest w stanie go zmienić. Koniec końców kobieta poszła, a Sanji wszedł do pokoju, w którym leżał jego ojciec.

– Jak się czujesz, staruchu? – spytał Sanji, uchylając lekko okno.

– Jak zwykle, bakłażanie – odparł Zeff z cichym parsknięciem, przewracając stronę. – Rusz swój tyłek i zrób mi herbaty.

– Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje, pierniku – odgryzł się blondyn i poszedł do kuchni, wracając z kubkiem gorącego płynu, ale zaraz do niej wrócił, by zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Następnie rozsiadł się w fotelu, konsumując posiłek bez pośpiechu i w milczeniu. Gdy skończył, pozmywał, poszedł się umyć i przebrać w piżamę. – Nie kładź się za późno, dziadygo – powiedział jeszcze Zeffowi na dobranoc, zanim zamknął się w swoim maleńkim pokoiku. Niedługo zajęło, żeby zasnął w uspokajających objęciach Morfeusza.

– – –

Zoro stanął przed budynkiem, w którym miało się odbyć przesłuchanie. Był z siebie dumny. Nie dość, że się nie spóźnił, to był jeszcze pół godziny przed czasem! W tym momencie upewnił się, że wstanie z samego rana i co dziesięciominutowe pytanie o drogę się opłaciło.

Wszedł do środka z zadowoloną miną i podszedł do portiera, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajduje się gabinet numer dziesięć – miejsce odbycia się castingu. Ten spojrzał na niego niezadowolony, z nieskrywanym zdegustowaniem, wstał i wskazał palcem na planie pomieszczenie, do którego chciał trafić Roronoa. Zielonowłosy przyjrzał się dokładnie trasie. Dwa razy w prawo, po schodach na trzecie piętro, potem w lewo, prawo i do końca korytarza prosto. Nic trudnego.

Akurat.

Po piętnastu minutach błądzenia (czemu ten budynek musiał mieć tyle korytarzy?) i kolejnym mijaniu drzwi wejściowych do budynku, portier najwidoczniej się zdenerwował. Opuścił swoje stanowisko i zaprowadził Zoro do miejsca przesłuchań. Gdy odchodził, mamrotał coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i jedyne, co zielonowłosemu udało się zrozumieć to "pieprzony pedał". Czyżby mężczyźnie zepsuł się rower?... A, nieważne, nie jego problem.

Wszedł do poczekalni i nagle jego przecudowny nastrój go zupełnie opuścił. Bo oto wszyscy zebrani byli mężczyznami, dosyć zniewieściałymi, i na dodatek jednym z nich był... Black. Tak, Black, ten nadęty laluś, którego tak nie znosił i miał ochotę go udusić gołymi rękoma... Black?

Obrzucił blondyna spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści i usiadł z impetem na mało wygodnym plastykowym krzesełku, które prawie się połamało.

Powtarzając scenariusz, który cudem wyżebrał od swojego przyjaciela Brooka (akurat tak się szczęśliwie złożyło, że wcześniej wymieniony miał się zająć oprawą muzyczną filmu), raz po raz nieprzychylnie zerkał na Sanjiego.

Ten zaś na samym początku uśmiechnął się w jego stronę drwiąco, teraz zaś ledwo powstrzymywał chichot chcący wydostać się z jego krtani. Szczerze, to spodziewał się, że Roronoa tu będzie – w końcu informacja o castingu była ogólnodostępna. Ale w momencie, gdy go zobaczył, od razu wyobraził sobie tego glona zrywającego się z samego rana, błądzącego po mieście i pytającego każdego napotkanego przechodnia o drogę. Wizja ta niesamowicie poprawiła mu humor i sprawiła, że jego przystojną twarz przyozdobił wielki uśmiech, który starał się zasłonić dłonią.

I właśnie w tym momencie ktoś przed nim stanął. Ktoś, kto emanował niesamowicie morderczą aurą.

– – –

Monitory do tej pory nie pokazywały niczego ciekawego. Dopiero teraz rudowłosa dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad dokumentów zaciekawiona tym, co dzieje się w poczekalni. Na jej twarz wpłynął duży, ładny uśmiech.

– Luffy! Przestań się zażerać i spójrz na ekran!

– Huh? – odrzekł inteligentnie czarnowłosy chłopak, odrywając się od pochłaniania kanapek. Cała jego twarz była pokryta okruszkami i śladami masła. – O czo choczi? – mówił niewyraźnie, z pełnymi ustami, przeżuwając. Wstał z luksusowego fotela i spojrzał na monitor laptopa, do którego podłączona była kamera. – Oooo! Kłóczo sze! – przełknął wreszcie jedzenie i napił się soku. – Co zamierzasz zrobić?

– Poczekać chwilę i zobaczyć, co będzie dalej. Ale już mi się podobają – dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się bardziej i oparła głowę na złożonych dłoniach.

– – –

– Masz coś do mnie, Black? – wywarczał Zoro i wbił niemalże śmiercionośne spojrzenie w postać blondyna.

– Normalnie tak, bardzo dużo - odpowiedział Sanji. Reakcja zielonowłosego zrobiła swoje i teraz nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojego śmiechu. Ten glon był niesamowicie zabawny. Dlaczego on wcześniej tego nie zauważył? – Ale teraz... wręcz przeciwnie!

Roronoa wybałuszył oczy. No nie, tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby był dla tego lalusia pośmiewiskiem! Mowy nie ma!

Zacisnął mocno pięści, aż kostki mu zbielały.

– Że co? Jak ci zaraz przywalę, to się przestaniesz śmiać, ty cholerna zmutowana brwio! – huknął i tylko ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, by nie złapać Sanjiego za fraki i nie wgnieść go w ścianę lub podłogę. A najlepiej to wyrzucić przez okno tak, by przy okazji nabił się na płot.

– Ty? Przywalić mi? Haha, dobre! Dobry żart, marimo! – Black śmiał się coraz głośniej i aż złapał się za brzuch.

- Tyyy... – Zoro nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać i wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić blondyna.

I w tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem, wszystko zamarło w ułamku sekundy, a w progu stanęła rudowłosa piękność, powszechnie znana jako Nami Mikan – producentka światowej sławy i narzeczona równie znanego Monkey D. Luffiego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że interesowały ją tylko hity kasowe, a prawie każda nowa twarz, która dostawała większą rolę w jej filmie, zazwyczaj kończyła w Alei Gwiazd.

– Spokój! – krzyknęła, podparła się pod boki, po czym przyjrzała się wszystkim przybyłym. – A tak w ogóle witam na castingu w imieniu moim, czyli Nami Mikan, oraz mojego narzeczonego, o którym wszyscy na pewno słyszeliście i go znacie.

Sanji momentalnie przestał się śmiać, całkowicie zapomniał o Zoro i całą swą uwagę przeniósł na kobietę. Jednak warto było tu przyjeżdżać. Pani producent była przykładem kobiety idealnej, przynajmniej w mniemaniu Blacka. Piękne ciało, perfekcyjne wymiary: na pierwszy rzut oka 86 – 57 – 86.

Nawet Zoro się uspokoił, cofnął o krok od blondyna i wbił spojrzenie w dziewczynę, która przeniosła wzrok na dwóch najbardziej zniewieściałych mężczyzn.

– Na ogłoszeniu wyraźnie pisało, że potrzebujemy _facetów_, więc _paniom_ dziękujemy – powiedziała spokojnie. – A panowie – tym razem słowa były skierowane do trzech kolejnych kandydatów – lepiej pasują do klubu gogo. Produkcja filmu to poważny biznes, więc wam też dziękujemy. Zapraszam dwóch panów, którzy się _nie_ kłócili.

To rzekłszy, wróciła do gabinetu i po chwili w poczekalni zostali tylko Zoro z Sanjim.

Black wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi i coraz silniej odczuwał niepokój, głównie przez uwagi producentki dotyczące wyglądu przybyłych na casting. Coś naprawdę było nie tak.

Zoro zaś już całkowicie się uspokoił. Na miejscu niewyobrażalnej wściekłości pojawiła się wielka determinacja. Zielonowłosy wiedział, że musi dostać rolę w tym filmie za wszelką cenę. Po prostu musiał i już. I nieważne czy jego rywalem będzie Sanji, czy ktoś inny.

– – –

Piętnaście minut później dwóch kandydatów, którzy weszli przed nimi, zostało puszczonych do domu z wiadomością, że się do nich odezwą, co oczywiście oznaczało, że ich szanse na dostanie ról są niemalże równe zeru. Roronoę i Blacka zaś zaproszono do gabinetu.

Blondyn od razu odrzucił wszystkie wątpliwości na bok, zerwał się na równe nogi i szybko pomaszerował w stronę pomieszczenia. Ktoś z dużą wyobraźnią mógł sobie wyimaginować rozkoszne motylki, kwiatki i bijące serduszka wokół blondyna, gdy ten zetknął się oko w oko z Nami. Sekundę potem ukłonił się nisko i rzucił:

– Aaach, piękna Nami! Jakiż to zaszczyt móc spotkać cię osobiście! Zniewalasz swoim pięknem!

W odróżnieniu od Sanjiego, Zoro nie spieszył się zbytnio. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i przywitał się skinieniem głowy z rudowłosą i Luffym.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście – dziewczyna pozwoliła się łaskawie pocałować w dłoń. – A teraz proszę usiąść, żebyśmy mogli zacząć przesłuchanie, które przeprowadzi – zerknęła na czarnowłosego – ten idiota. Przestań się opychać! – krzyknęła i walnęła chłopaka w głowę. Luffy zaczął marudzić, że prawie zakrztusił się kotletem i że Nami jest nieczuła i podła.

Kandydaci posłusznie usiedli na krzesłach, choć Sanji odsunął się trochę na bok, patrząc nieprzychylnie na drugiego mężczyznę i nie kryjąc swojej wrogiej postawy wobec niego.

Czarnowłosy zaś znów oberwał i upadł na podłogę z cichym "bum". Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy, którą przerwała panna Mikan:

– Co ja z tobą mam, baranie – westchnęła cicho i pokręciła z politowaniem głową. – Lepiej się podnieś i powiedz, co o nich sądzisz... I zacznij ten cholerny casting. Imiona proszę – rzuciła w stronę kandydatów, zasiadając przed laptopem.

– Sanji Black.

– Roronoa Zoro.

– Monkey D. Luffy! – odparł dumnie.

– Nie ty, kretynie! – krzyknęła Nami, ale zaraz znów westchnęła ciężko, całkowicie przyzwyczajona do dziwnych zachowań swojego narzeczonego. – Dalej, Luffy, zaczynaj, czas to pieniądz.

– Dobra! – chłopak zebrał się z podłogi i usiadł koło rudowłosej. Nagle jego twarz przybrała całkowicie poważny wyraz. – Umiecie gotować?

_Czy __on__ jest __idiotą?_, pomyślał Sanji zdziwiony. Co niby gotowanie ma do roli w filmie, do cholery? No, ale nieważne, to w końcu żadna tajemnica...

– Tak, gotowanie to moje wielkie hobby. Robię to od szóstego roku życia – odparł.

Zoro podrapał się po policzku.

– Jedyne, co umiem zrobić na ciepło, to jajecznica albo tosty... najczęściej przypalone.

Sanji spojrzał na glona zszokowany. Mimo, że szczerze go nie znosił, to nagle poczuł ukłucie współczucia. Ten głupek umie robić tylko przypaloną jajecznicę lub tosty? To co on normalnie je tak na co dzień? Ziemniaki z proszku? Albo jeszcze lepiej – surowe?

Luffy zaczął zadawać kolejne pytania: o ulubiony kolor, potrawę, zwierzę a nawet podejście do dzieci.

Przy pytaniu dotyczącym koloru Zoro odpowiedział coś, co do niego zupełnie nie pasowało – że lubi ten, który akurat ma niebo. Na to Black zaczął się śmiać, komentując, że "ktoś tu ma najwyraźniej romantyczną duszę". Roronoa zarumienił się po czubki uszu.

– Nieprawda! – bronił się. Nie był romantykiem! Po prostu lubił gapić się na niebo!

– Ale się rumienisz – chichotał dalej blondyn i nawet Nami się uśmiechnęła pod nosem.

Czarnowłosy wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego, chyba nie rozumiejąc dokładnie, co w tym wszystkim takiego śmiesznego. Postanowił się więc w to nie zagłębiać, po prostu zignorować i zadać kolejne pytanie:

– Długo siedzicie w tej branży?

– Trzy lata – odpowiedział Sanji, ciągle się śmiejąc. Marimo było naprawdę zabawną istotą.

– Półtora miesiąca – wysyczał przez zęby i wbił śmiercionośne spojrzenie pełne nienawiści w blondyna.

Nie zwali go z krzesła. Nie zwali go z krzesła. Nie zwali... Chrzanić to! Zwali!

Kopnął w mebel z całej siły, na jaką tylko było go stać. Sanji jednak błyskawicznie wstał, ujawniając swój zadziwiający refleks. Krzesło uderzyło z impetem o ścianę i rozleciało się na parę części.

– Co ty odwalasz, kretynie? Pogięło cię? Przy damie? Życie ci nie miłe? – wrzasnął zbulwersowany Black.

– A kto przez cały czas mnie wkurza? – zielonowłosy również wstał. Pal licho całe to przesłuchanie! Miał dość! Postanowił – zabije drania tu i teraz i będzie mieć święty spokój do końca życia! Za kratkami, ale będzie!

Luffy nie bardzo przejmował się powagą sytuacji i wyglądał na nieźle podjaranego, niewiadomo nawet czym.

– Łoooo! Nami! Widziałaś to? Nami! Super, nie? Nami! – czarnowłosy skakał, a fotel, na którym siedział, razem z nim.

– Zamknąć się! – panna Mikan uderzyła mocno dłońmi o blat biurka. – Roronoa! Potrącę ci to z pensji! O ile ją otrzymasz, oczywiście... Luffy, dość tego cyrku. Ostatnie pytanie – rozkazała.

– Ostatnie? Jak to ostatnie? – chłopak zrobił minę zbitej małpki. – Chciałem zadać jeszcze trzy! Każesz mi wybrać tylko jedno? Nami, jak możesz, jesteś taka okru – i urwał, widząc _ten_ błysk w brązowych oczach dziewczyny. – Dobrze! Już! Ostatnie pytanie, najważniejsze. Gotowi?

Widać było, że Sanji tracił powoli cierpliwość i był porządnie podirytowany. Starał się jednak trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Jeszcze. Później się policzy z tą durną algą.

– Ej, słuchajcie, ostatnie pytanie – powiedział Monkey, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Był całkowicie poważny. – Zdefiniujcie... Krokodyla.

Black wyglądał tak, jakby miał wielką ochotę przywalić głową w stół, ale wziął się w garść i rzucił szybko.

– Zwierzę – i chciał mówić dalej, ale...

– Zimnokrwiste – przerwał mu Zoro i zerknął wyzywająco na blondyna.

– Gad – odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Luffy znów zaczął się cieszyć, zupełnie jak małe dziecko, które właśnie dostało nową zabawkę.

– Jajorodny – zgrzytnął zębami zielonowłosy.

– Żyjący głównie w wodzie.

– Polujący na zwierzęta przy brzegach zbiorników wodnych.

– Zazwyczaj w nocy, używając tak zwanego korkociągu śmierci.

– Uścisk szczęk powyżej stu kilogramów.

– Uderzeniem ogona potrafi połamać kości.

I po kolejnych definicjach krzyknęli jednocześnie:

– Przodek dinozaura!

Zoro rzucił wściekłe warknięcie w kierunku Sanjiego i można było zauważyć pulsującą żyłkę na jego czole. Luffy zaś zaczął się śmiać i klaskać, jakby usłyszał najlepszy kawał swojego życia.

– Nie naśladuj mnie, marimo! – Sanji wyglądał na całkowicie wkurzonego.

– Teraz była moja kolej, durna brewko!

– Dosyć! – rudowłosa wstała i stanęła przed biurkiem, by znaleźć się naprzeciw nich. – Pytania się skończyły. Daruję wam jedną scenkę, bo to, co żeście tu odstawili, wystarczy w zupełności. Ale druga to mus.

Zielonowłosy zamyślił się na chwilę.

– To co teraz? – spytał.

Nami uśmiechnęła się podle.

– Jestem za tym, żebyście dostali główne role. Luffy pewnie też, a to jego zdanie jest najważniejsze – czarnowłosy pokiwał gorliwie głową. – Ale nie mogę was zatrudnić bez jeszcze jednej scenki. Pocałujcie się.

Blondynowi opadła szczęka. Dosłownie. Tego się nie spodziewał. Naprawdę.

– S–s–słucham?... – wydukał.

Nie no, jak to "pocałujcie się"? Że niby z Zoro? Że niby on i Zoro... Nie, nie, nie! Piękna kobieta, a i owszem, ale... Zoro?... To marimo?... Ten zielonowłosy debil, który nie miał za grosz wyczucia kierunku i zgubiłby się, idąc jedną jedyną, prostą drogą mającą z dziesięć metrów? Nie, nie, nie. To niemożliwe. On nie był gejem. Nie był nawet bi. Nie zamierzał się całować z żadnym facetem, do cholery. Nie. Nie. NIE!

Zoro zamrugał parę razy i inteligentnie wypalił pierwsze, co mu przyszło na myśl:

– Ale po co?

Teraz z kolei to Nami była zbita z tropu.

– No jak to po co? Przychodzicie na casting do filmu o homoseksualistach i się jeszcze głupio pytacie o takie oczywistości?

Roronoa pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał i przyjął wszystko do wiadomości. A potem oczy prawie wypadły mu z oczodołów.

– Że co? – wrzasnął.

– Homo... seksu... a... listach? – Sanji był jeszcze bardziej zdruzgotany niż przed sekundą. – Ale jak to? Na ogłoszeniu nie było o tym mowy! Nic! Nawet drobnym druczkiem! Nic, oprócz daty, godziny, dziennej stawki i adresu, pod którym miało się odbyć przesłuchanie!

W co on się najlepszego wpakował, na Boga... No po prostu świetnie. Cudownie. Teraz może umrzeć szczęśliwy i w spokoju ducha. On, człowiek, który kochał kobiety ponad wszystko, wielbił je i prawie całował ziemię, po której stąpały te cudowne istoty, _prawie_ został gejem. A na pewno na początku został wzięty za jednego z nich. Pięknie.

Nagle poczuł niesłychaną potrzebę zapalenia papierosa.

Rudowłosej opadły ręce.

– No przecież wyraźnie podałam, że tematyką jest męski homoseksualizm i potrzebuję dwóch głównych ról... – dziewczyna zasiadła za biurkiem i przeszukała stosy kartek. W końcu wyciągnęła jedną i pokazała ją z daleka Sanjiemu i Zoro, pukając w nią palcem. – Czy to takie trudne przeczytać to, co jest napisane wielkimi literami na drugiej kartce?

– Ależ moja piękna Nami... Nie było drugiej kartki – powiedział Black. Jego blada cera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej blada. To koszmar. Horror.

W tym momencie do dyskusji wtrącił się dotąd milczący Luffy. Zrobił niewinne oczka i skierował spojrzenie na swoją narzeczoną.

– To nie powiedziałem ci, że ostatnią kopię zgubiłem, więc przywiesiłem w jednym studiu tylko tę pierwszą kartkę z danymi? – spytał.

– Luffy, ty skończony idioto! Debilu! – krzyknęła i już chciała w niego czymś rzucić, ale nie znalazła pod ręką nic wystarczająco ciężkiego. Westchnęła więc tylko ciężko i przeczesała nerwowo włosy dłonią, patrząc na kandydatów wzrokiem sugerującym, że straciła już wszelką nadzieję. – Trudno... Zadzwonię po tamtych dwóch. Jesteście wolni. Przepraszam za mojego niemyślącego chłopaka.

I w tym momencie Zoro zrobił rzecz, której normalnie nigdy by nie uczynił.

Otóż złapał Sanjiego za nadgarstek i przycisnął do swojego ciała. Drugą ręką przytrzymał jego podbródek i, nie dając blondynowi czasu na reakcję, pocałował go prosto w usta. Był to pocałunek delikatny, ale jednocześnie niezwykle namiętny.

W pierwszej sekundzie jedyną reakcją, która przyszła do głowy Blackowi, było natychmiastowe i brutalne kopnięcie Zoro w krocze a zaraz potem w brzuch, i to w taki sposób, by poszybował aż do okna, a następnie przez nie – wprost na budynek naprzeciwko. I już podnosił nogę, gotów do ataku, gdy nagle pewna myśl przemknęła przez jego głowę.

To była niesamowita szansa. Niesamowita, niepowtarzalna szansa na zdobycie sporych pieniędzy, których teraz tak bardzo potrzebował dla człowieka, który kiedyś uratował mu życie, choć wcale nie musiał, a potem nauczył go wszystkiego, co umiał teraz. Trzy lata temu Sanji obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by – gdy ów człowiek praktycznie umierał – się odwdzięczyć. I nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Niech będzie, może być pedałem, w końcu to będzie czysta fikcja, tylko i wyłącznie. Niech będzie.

Po krótkiej, ale jakże burzliwej wojnie z samym sobą, przymknął oczy i przylgnął do Roronoy całym ciałem, zakładając mu ręce za szyję i odwzajemniając pocałunek, jednocześnie go pogłębiając.

Przecież to tylko fikcja...

Zoro również przymknął oczy. Jego dłoń z nadgarstka przeniosła się teraz na zgrabne biodro. Ramieniem objął Sanjiego w talii i przyciągnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

Tego pocałunku nie można było opisać prostymi słowami, nie można było go zaklasyfikować jako "czuły", "delikatny" czy "agresywny". W jednym momencie stawał się zaledwie muśnięciem warg, a sekundę później rodziło się to dziwne, niejasne pragnienie mówiące "jesteś mój, należysz do mnie" i nie pozwalające oderwać się od ust tej drugiej osoby. Wtedy też stawał się przepełniony namiętnością, pożądaniem, pasją. A potem znowu nadchodził osobliwy spokój, przez który cała pieszczota stawała się subtelnym karesem.

Nami patrzyła na to wszystko z zadowoleniem. Jeśli to nie byli najlepsi aktorzy na jakich trafiła od początku swej kariery, to musieli być kochankami żyjącymi w ukryciu. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia dla tego wszystkiego, co się tu wydarzyło. Ale jednego była pewna – ten film będzie hitem!

Zielonowłosy przeniósł dłoń z biodra na policzek Sanjiego i właśnie wtedy drugi mężczyzna stwierdził, że wystarczy. Jeśli teraz nie dostanie tej roli, to chyba strzeli sobie w łeb, ale przedtem zamorduje cholernego glona, z zimną krwią i gołymi rękoma.

Podniósł lewą nogę i po chwili Roronoa wylądował w ścianie z wielkim impetem. Black opuścił powoli kończynę i spojrzał na mężczyznę z góry.

– Kontroluj swoje hormony, durna algo – prychnął pogardliwie, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni ze zniesmaczoną miną. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed zapaleniem papierosa. – A za taki bezczelny atak znienacka skopię ci potem dupę tak, że przez miesiąc nie będziesz mógł na niej usiąść – dodał po chwili, po czym spojrzał na Luffiego i Nami. – Wystarczy?

Czarnowłosy miał wielkie gwiazdki w oczach i kiwał głową z zawrotną prędkością. To oznaczało tylko jedno: tych dwóch mu się podobało, i to wybitnie. Gdyby nie dostali tych ról, chłopak wpadłby chyba w depresję i męczyłby Nami w tej sprawie co najmniej pół roku.

Kobieta myślała chwilę, podczas gdy Zoro osunął się na podłogę i masował tył głowy. Bolało.

– Ach, tak... Posądzam, że nie mam innego wyjścia, jak was zatrudnić. Pewnie oboje staraliście się o rolę Victora... Ale niestety, nim zostanie Zoro. Sanji będzie Nathanielem. Nie przyjmuję sprzeciwów. A, i jeszcze jedno, Sanji. Proszę, nie kop Zoro, bo jeszcze mu coś przez przypadek uszkodzisz i to opóźni zdjęcia – uśmiechnęła się przymilnie do blondyna. – I na odwrót – tu rzuciła groźne spojrzenie na Roronoę, który aż się wzdrygnął. Ta kobieta była straszna.

– A kto to w ogóle Victor? – spytał zielonowłosy, wreszcie wstając i się otrzepując.

Rudowłosa pokręciła z politowaniem głową i pomasowała skronie. Właśnie zatrudniła aktorów, którzy nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia o scenariuszu.

– Żeby to dla was uprościć: seme. Scenariusz dostaniecie jutro rano.

– A co to jest to... seme? – rzucił podejrzliwie Sanji.

– Nawet Luffy to wie! – stwierdziła zrozpaczona dziewczyna. Pominęła fakt, że to wszystko przez jej nocne seanse urządzane z najlepszą przyjaciółką Robin. Nie jej wina, że Luffy z uporem maniaka wpraszał się i oglądał filmy o gejach razem z nimi, mimo napisu "babski wieczorek" na zamkniętych drzwiach od prywatnego gabinetu Nami w ich mieszkaniu. – W związkach męsko-męskich seme oznacza tego, który jest na górze, a uke tego, który jest na dole. To chyba już rozumiecie?

Black chwilę przyswajał informacje. Dobra. Czyli Zoro miał być Victorem. Victor był seme. On miał grać jakiegoś tam Nathaniela, który z kolei miał być uke. Z tego, co zrozumiał, uke robiło za kobietę, a seme za mężczyznę, a z tego wynikało, że...

– Hej, zaraz! – krzyknął oburzony. – Czemu to _ja_ mam robić za _kobietę_?

Panna Mikan jeszcze raz przypomniała sobie scenę pocałunku, której przed chwilą była świadkiem.

– Powodów jest mnóstwo – wzruszyła ramionami. – Podam ci najlepszy: Bo ja tak uważam. Spokojnie, to film dla nastolatek, nie ma w nim scen łóżkowych jako takich. Co innego, jeśli zrobimy sequel, a na pewno zrobimy – mówiąc to, wydobyła z szuflady kontrakty.

W międzyczasie Luffiego zaczęło powoli nosić ze szczęścia. Skakał po gabinecie jak małpka z ADHD, krzycząc z radości, szczerząc się i ciesząc. Uwiesił się na Nami, podniósł dziewczynę do góry i zaczął nosić po gabinecie, a potem rozpoczął z nią jakiś dziwny, bezsensowny taniec.

– No, skoro tak... – mruknął niezadowolony Black, zerkając kątem oka na czarnowłosego chłopaka z lekkim politowaniem. Jeżeli nie będzie tam scen seksu, to ostatecznie może się zgodzić na taki układ. Zresztą, był ładniejszy od Zoro, miał lepszą talię i zgrabniejszy tyłek, więc... Stop! Czy właśnie sam porównał się do kobiety? Kurde. No, mniejsza. – A, właśnie, moja piękna Nami... Mam pytanie w sprawie godzin kręcenia. To dla mnie dość ważne.

– Wolałabym – mówiła między kolejnymi obrotami – żebyś był dyspozycyjny, ale znam twoją sytuację w _Velvet__ Pleasure_... Jakie godziny ci pasują?

– Od szóstej do czternastej mam drugą pracę, od piętnastej jestem w _Velvecie_, tak mniej więcej do dwudziestej albo dwudziestej pierwszej... Wyjątkami są niedziele, poniedziałki i piątki, kiedy to w _Velvet__Pleasure_ jestem na rano. Wieczorami czasem zdarza się, że też mam robotę... – westchnął i nerwowo przeczesał dłonią włosy.

– Luffy, skarbie – rzuciła szybko rudowłosa, o mało nie uderzając głową o podłogę przy jakimś przechyleniu. – Idź do stołówki i kup sobie jakiś stek czy co – poklepała go po głowie zawsze przyodzianej w słomiany kapelusz.

– Mogę? Super! – Monkey wyglądał na zachwyconego pomysłem, postawił Nami, pocałował ją szybko w policzek i wybiegł z pokoju, mijając Zoro, który dokładnie i powoli studiował kontrakt przy biurku.

Kobieta zaś od razu skoncentrowała swoją uwagę na Sanjim.

– W takim razie musisz zrezygnować z jednej pracy, nie ma na to rady, to jedyny sposób. Zadzwoń do mnie później, które godziny będą ci odpowiadać. A ty, Roronoa – rzuciła mu wywyższające spojrzenie – masz być na planie cały dzień. I żeby żaden z was się nie spóźniał, to dostaniecie prywatną limuzynę z szoferem.

– Mnie to nie potrzebne, moja piękna. Jestem punktualny aż do bólu. I nie gubię się na prostej drodze w porównaniu do innych – zerknął kątem oka na marimo, które wydawało się ich nie słuchać.

Zoro zupełnie odciął się od otoczenia, będąc całkowicie pochłoniętym czytaniem kontraktu. Wszystko byłoby piękne, cudowne i idealne, gdyby nie jeden jedyny punkt mówiący o tym, iż panna Mikan miała prawo rozkazania im nagrania sceny pornograficznej, gdyby miała tylko na to ochotę. Ale przecież był aktorem AV, więc coś takiego powinno być dla niego na porządku dziennym, a co ważniejsze – w odróżnieniu od Sanjiego, to właśnie on miał być na górze i to nie jego tyłek był w niebezpieczeństwie. Zerknął przelotnie na Blacka. Rzeczywiście pasował na to całe... uke. Szczupły, wyglądający na chucherko (choć po tym kopnięciu zielonowłosy był pewien, że ów chucherkiem na pewno nie był), miał nawet delikatne wcięcie w talii...

Złożył zamaszysty podpis na kontrakcie i oddał go Nami. A niech będzie to nawet umowa z samym diabłem! Miał to w głębokim poważaniu, o ile oznaczało to krok bliżej do spełnienia swojego celu.

Sanji zaś przeprowadził ekspresową burzę mózgu. Wziął pod uwagę wszystkie straty i zyski, po czym poinformował Nami, że rezygnuje z pracy w _Velvecie_. Ta się na taki obrót spraw bardzo ucieszyła i podała obojgu mężczyzn pliczek z najróżniejszymi wizytówkami, który zaczynał się od telefonów do niej i Luffiego, potem do szofera, a kończyła się na masażystce.

Następnie blondyn również zaczął studiować kontrakt. Wiedział, że należy przeczytać wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, nawet to, czego się rzekomo przeczytać nie dało, bo później można było wpaść w niezłe bagno.

I tak jak myślał – znalazł to "bagno". Istniało prawdopodobieństwo kręcenia scen seksu i to jawnego, a nie "pod kołdrą". Niech to szlag. Nie był gejem. A co najgorsze... to ten zielony goryl miałby pieprzyć jego, a nie na odwrót.

Znów poczuł cholerną ochotę zapalenia papierosa. Przeczesał ręką włosy. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy się denerwował. Potem zaczął tupać cicho nogą, co też było dla niego typowe.

Co robić, co robić?...

Myślał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu złożył swój staranny podpis na końcu kontraktu, choć dość niepewnie. Zawsze gadano na jego temat i szydzono. Ciekawe, co będzie teraz.

Oddał Nami dokument i nagle przypomniał sobie coś, co miał powiedzieć już na wstępie.

– Nie zgadzam się tylko na jedną rzecz.

Kobieta uniosła zdziwiona brew. Teraz? Gdy złożył podpis?

– Słucham.

– Możecie robić z moimi włosami, co wam się żywnie podoba. Warkoczyki, kucyki, wstążeczki, spineczki i inne gówna. Ale grzywka zostaje tam, gdzie jest, i nikt nie ma prawa nawet jej dotknąć.

Rudowłosa podrapała się po policzku. To było do przyjęcia. Dziwne życzenie, ale dobra, niech będzie.

– W porządku. Dotykać pewnie będzie tylko fryzjerka, ale nie będzie jej odsłaniać, skoro ci tak zależy. Limuzyna z szoferem już czeka przed budynkiem. Zawiezie cię do _Velvet__ Pleasure_. A ciebie, gdzie tam chcesz – mruknęła do Zoro.

– Też muszę wpaść do _Velveta_ – stwierdził zielonowłosy.

Black rzucił mężczyźnie zdegustowane spojrzenie, ale zaraz oderwał od niego wzrok i podszedł do Nami.

– Do zobaczenia i dziękuję za wszystko – ucałował delikatnie jej dłoń.

– E tam – machnęła ręką. – A! I witamy w załodze – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Już widziała oczyma wyobraźni te wszystkie pieniądze, które przyniesie film.

Sanji i Zoro opuścili gabinet, mijając się i żegnając w przejściu Luffiego, który właśnie wrócił z całą stertą talerzyków, na których leżały najróżniejsze rodzaje mięs. Chłopak podleciał do swojej narzeczonej i zaoferował jedno z dań.

– Nie, kochanie, dziękuję, muszę wykonać parę telefonów – dziewczyna pocałowała go w czoło, wyjęła komórkę i wybrała numer. Gdy tylko usłyszała znajomy głos po drugiej stronie zaczęła mówić o lekkiej zmianie scenariusza, tłumacząc że scena jednej z większych kłótni jest zbyt mało ekspresyjna. I przy okazji wspomniała o zaczęciu pisania sequela.

– – –

Nooooo, skończyło się! Teraz wystarczy czekać na drugi chapter, co będzie trochę utrudnione, bo mam rozwalonego kompa i korzystam z netbooka mamy. A tak w ogóle, to ten robi coraz to dziwniejsze numery... więc jeśli gdzieś po drodze były złączone słowa/zdania - przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina ;A; Poprawiłam, co się dało, więc jeśli cokolwiek zostało, to oznacza, że musiałam przegapić...

Jak się podobało? Liczę na dłuuuugie komentarze! Proszę? *robi słodkie oczka*

I mała informacja dla Czytelników LUTDa – fick się pisze, powoli, ale się pisze.


	3. Chapter 02

**A/N:** Nadszedł rozdział drugi. Hah. Gratulacje dla mnie. LUTD się pisze, ale idzie mi ciężko, bo wybitnie nie podoba mi się to, co tam tworzę. Argh. Dobra, nieważne, nie przejmujcie się mną.

Dedykacja głównie dla Dicodin, która jest moim wiernym "wspieraczem", Czytelnikiem i źródłem wielkiej Mocy przez wielkie M. No i krzesła.

A ja jak zwykle życzę miłego czytania, dobrej zabawy, i skromnie proszę o komentarze.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział II<strong>

_**Latający śmietnik, fotosynteza, bójka, krzesła z Polski i zepsuty kierunkowskaz.**_

Gdy wychodzili z budynku, portier znowu patrzył na Zoro zdegustowanym wzrokiem, który zaraz przeniósł również na Sanjiego. Wymamrotał pod nosem ledwo zrozumiałe słowa "cholerne pedały" i skrzywił się nieco. Black rzucił mężczyźnie wyzywające spojrzenie, po czym bezczelnie zapalił papierosa, zaciągnął się głęboko i pokazał mu środkowy palec, wydmuchując szaroniebieski dym.

– Z ciebie jest – mruknął w stronę zszokowanego portiera głosem kipiącym od irytacji.

Opuścił budynek przed Zoro i skierował się do limuzyny – oczywiście czarnej – która rzeczywiście już na nich czekała. Otworzył drzwi pojazdu i wsiadł, zatrzaskując je za sobą, jakby Roronoa w ogóle nie istniał.

– Dobry – rzucił do szofera.

– Witam, panie Black, witam – odpowiedział wesoło niezwykle wysoki, ale równie chudy mężczyzna z czarnym afro, dość ciemną karnacją i małymi, okrągłymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie.

– Sanji wystarczy – powiedział, zakładając noga na nogę i uchylając okno, by znów wypuścić dym z płuc.

– Yohohoho! Ja jestem Brook Soulking, panie Sanji, miło poznać! A drugi pasażer już idzie?

– A cholera go wie. Pewnie zgubił się gdzieś po drodze – warknął. Sama myśl o tym zielonym glonie doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

Sekundę potem Zoro szarpnął drzwi z drugiej strony i wsiadł wściekły do limuzyny. Blondyn prawie przywalił mu w twarz, gdy wychodził z budynku, w którym odbył się casting. Zachowywał się bezczelnie, jakby Roronoa w ogóle nie istniał! I oni mieli współpracować na planie? Nigdy!

Rozsiadł się wygodnie i posłał Sanjiemu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Stracił już nawet rachubę, które to już dzisiaj.

– Cześć, Zoro! – przywitał go Brook i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Silnik zaczął pracować i chwilę później już jechali jedną z autostrad.

Sanji zaś wyglądał tak, jakby marimo tam w ogóle nie było i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. W przeciągu tej godziny przeżył tyle, że nawet chyba cztery paczki nie byłyby w stanie go uspokoić.

– Taaa, cześć – mruknął do szofera Zoro, lekko przysypiając.

Rzadko jeździł samochodami, bo nie miał prawa jazdy, ale jak już do jednego wsiadł, to od razu robił się dziwnie senny i szybko zapadał w głęboką drzemkę. Teraz jednak nie mógł, bo coś za nic nie dawało mu spokoju.

Pewnie chodziło o Brooka.

– Brook? – krzyknął i zerwał się, uderzając głową o dach samochodu. Zaraz potem upadł z powrotem na miękkie siedzenie, masując obolałe miejsce i krzywiąc się z bólu. – Czemu ty prowadzisz?

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać.

– Jak to czemu? Mam prawo jazdy i jestem waszym kierowcą! – odparł wesoło. – Panna Nami powiedziała, że wyglądam na idealnego szofera, więc oto jestem! A tak poza tym, to gratuluję zdobycia roli! Yohohoho!

– Ale ty przecież jesteś muzykiem, a nie... Zresztą, nieważne – machnął lekceważąco ręką. Wykłócanie się nie miało sensu i nie było na jego nerwy. – Szkoda tylko, że nie uprzedziłeś, że to film o gejach.

– Bo nie pytałeś!

Blondyn z coraz mniejszym zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań współpasażerów. Stwierdził w myślach, że ten cały Brook Soulking jest jednocześnie irytujący i niezwykle sympatyczny.

Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. Cała adrenalina spowodowana castingiem całkowicie opuściła jego ciało, zostawiając tylko znużenie, stres i lekko bolącą głowę. Do tego dochodził fakt, iż ostatnio był masakrycznie zapracowany, co skutkowało w ogromnych brakach snu. Nie zorientował się więc nawet, gdy zasnął z niezapalonym papierosem w ustach, wtulony plecami w miękkie oparcie limuzyny, obejmując się ramionami i opierając głowę o szybę samochodu.

Zoro praktycznie całą drogę przegadał z Brookiem – raz śmiejąc się serdecznie, raz wściekając na ekscentryczne poczucie humoru przyjaciela. Dopiero gdzieś w połowie zupełnie przypadkiem zauważył, że Sanji śpi w najlepsze. Rozważając parę opcji dogryzienia Blackowi, kiedy ten był zupełnie bezbronny (na przykład wymazanie mu twarzy markerem), wreszcie stwierdził, że to byłoby cholernie dziecinne i nie na poziomie (co z tego, że nieziemsko satysfakcjonujące i naprawdę kuszące?) i w końcu przykrył go kocem, który leżał w jednej ze skrytek pod siedzeniami. Blondyn od razu opatulił się przez sen w kocyk i jeszcze bardziej wtulił plecy w siedzenie, papieros zaś wypadł mu z ust jakiś czas temu i teraz leżał osamotniony na podłodze. Zielonowłosy tylko pokręcił głową i wrócił do dyskusji z Brookiem.

W końcu jednak dojechali do _Velvet__ Pleasure_, co zajęło o wiele dłużej niż powinno – ach, te wielokilometrowe korki w centrum miasta – a wtedy Zoro szturchnął Sanjiego lekko.

– Hej, brewko, pobudka.

Black otworzył niemrawo widoczne oko i mrugnął parę razy, po czym spojrzał na Roronoę.

– Co?... – spytał półprzytomnie.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu, więc wstawaj. Nie mam zamiaru cię wnosić do środka, Śpiąca Królewno. Trzymaj się, Brook.

– Hej, Zoro, a może poczekam na ciebie i cię podrzucę do domu? Albo lepiej! Pójdziemy na obiad, yohohoho! Dawno nie gadaliśmy.

Zielonowłosy kiwnął głową zadowolony i uśmiechnął się. Nie miał po co wracać do domu. Znaczy, miał, ale to coś mogło trochę poczekać.

– Jeśli stawiasz, to chętnie. Tylko muszę załatwić sprawę z szefem – zatrzasnął drzwi i skierował się do budynku.

Sanji zaś dalej wyglądał na ledwo przytomnego i to był chyba jedyny powód, dla którego postanowił nie przeprowadzić poważnej rozmowy między swoim butem a twarzą marimo. Zamiast tego przeciągnął się, przy okazji zrzucając na ziemię koc, którym był opatulony. Zaraz, koc? Skąd on się wziął? Powędrował wzrokiem za Roronoą, natrafiając na oddalające się plecy mężczyzny. Nie, niemożliwe, on przecież by go nie przykrył... Pewnie sam w ostatniej chwili go znalazł i się okrył, tylko tego nie pamięta. Tak. Na pewno.

Wysiadł z limuzyny, a powietrze od razu go trochę otrzeźwiło. Zrobił kilka przysiadów, by rozruszać nogi, które zdrętwiały mu niemiłosiernie.

– Trzymaj się, Brook – rzucił do kierowcy z delikatnym uśmiechem i wszedł do studia, gdzie Zoro właśnie informował szefa, iż odchodzi.

Dyrektor placówki machnął na to lekceważąco ręką.

– A idź se w cholerę, tylko nie wracaj – mruknął, zielonowłosy zniknął z gabinetu szefa, a w progu stanął Sanji. – O, Sanji. Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? Słucham.

Roronoa kierował się w stronę wyjścia ze studia. Czuł się świetnie. Humor mu się niesamowicie poprawił i stawał się nawet jeszcze lepszy w momencie, gdy wyobrażał sobie, jaka będzie reakcja tego gbura, kiedy usłyszy, że jego ulubieniec – cudowny, nieskazitelny Sanji – chce się zwolnić. Facet chyba się popłacze, chwyci blondyna za nogi i nie pozwoli odejść. Szkoda, że nie będzie mu dane tego zobaczyć, w końcu Brook już czeka...

Chociaż...

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zanim Black zdążył coś powiedzieć, krzyknął:

– Sanji też chce odejść!

A potem, z wielkim uśmiechem, opuścił _Velvet __Pleasure_, mając szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał postawić tam swojej nogi.

– Że co? – wrzasnął szef. – Roronoa, ty skończony kretynie, przestań wygadywać bzdury i się stąd wynoś! I nie wracaj! Nigdy! Nie przyjmę cię z powrotem, nawet jakbyś błagał na kolanach! – krzyczał dalej, mimo że Zoro zapewne już wsiadał do limuzyny.

– Ale to prawda, nie bzdura – oznajmił spokojnie Sanji.

– _NIE_! – drugi mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz wpaść w histerię i czarną rozpacz. – Sanji, nie możesz! Właśnie potrzebuję kogoś takiego jak ty do naprawdę dużego zlecenia! – złapał go za ramiona. – _Tylko __ty_ się do tego nadajesz!

Nastrój Blacka nagle się zmienił. Poczuł falę rosnącej w nim złości. Teraz? Teraz ma dla niego duże zlecenie? Teraz?

– Nie dotykaj mnie – warknął i odepchnął mężczyznę od siebie. – I to już pana problem. Swoją drogą, bardzo ciekawe, że obiecuje mi pan "takie duże zlecenie" od dwóch lat, a mam być do takowego zatrudniony dopiero w momencie, gdy chcę odejść! A doskonale pan wiedział, że potrzebuję pieniędzy!

Chciał zapalić. Bardzo. Ale przede wszystkim odczuwał potrzebę kopnięcia czegoś tak, by nic z tego nie zostało.

– A–ale Sanji! Dopiero teraz został stworzony scenariusz! Dostaniesz podwyżkę, obiecuję! Dwa razy tyle, co zarabiasz normalnie! – próbował przekonać go szef.

Black zaczął się śmiać. Dwa razy tyle? Śmieszne!

– Wie pan co, niech pan sobie wsadzi w dupę tę podwyżkę! Mam ją gdzieś! Tyle o nią prosiłem, a pan nic! – krzyknął. – Znalazłem coś lepszego, o niebo lepszego! I nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować! O nie! Więc niech pan zapomni, że kiedykolwiek tu pracowałem! – odwrócił się i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Ale po chwili zawrócił i jeszcze na chwilę zajrzał do gabinetu zrozpaczonego mężczyzny. – I jeśli pan do mnie zadzwoni, to naślę na pana moich nowych prawników! Są świetni!

Co z tego, że nie miał żadnych prawników. Tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało.

Gdy znalazł się już poza budynkiem wiedział, że musi coś kopnąć – cokolwiek – bo jeśli nie, to wpadnie w szał. I nie obchodziło go to, że pewnie będzie musiał płacić grzywnę.

Jego wzrok przykuł pobliski śmietnik. Podszedł do niego z niesłychaną szybkością, po czym walnął w niego nogą z całej siły. Nieszczęsny przedmiot przeleciał parędziesiąt metrów i wreszcie uderzył w znak stopu z takim impetem, że ten aż się nieznacznie wygiął.

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko i wyglądał, jakby mu znacznie ulżyło. Potem zapalił papierosa, schował ręce w kieszenie spodni, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł chodnikiem przed siebie, mijając Zoro, którego całkowicie zignorował.

– Yohohoho – Brook zaśmiał się dziarsko, ale z każdym kolejnym "ho" jego głos cichł, aż w końcu zamarł. Muzyk spodziewał się wiele po Sanjim, ale nie tego i przez to był w niezłym szoku. – Ho...

Roronoa wreszcie wsiadł do samochodu, tym razem zajmując przednie siedzenie.

– Tak, wiem, ma niezłego kopa – powiedział, zapinając pasy. – I radzę zaopatrzyć się w dodatkowe popielniczki, facet pali jak smok.

Soulking jeszcze dłuższą chwilę siedział cicho, dalej patrząc na biedny znak i jeszcze biedniejszy śmietnik. Naprawdę Black go całkowicie zaskoczył. Wiedział, że Zoro jest, no, jakby to ująć, czymś w stylu ponadczłowieka, jeśli chodziło o siłę fizyczną, ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Sanji – drobny i wyglądający na kruchego – też mógłby nim być.

Wreszcie w końcu się otrząsnął i odpalił limuzynę, kierując się do małej i miłej restauracyjki na przedmieściach.

– – –

Roronoa od rana siedział na planie i właśnie zapoznawał się z historią, którą przedstawiał film. Była ona banalnie prosta – nastoletnia wielka miłość dwóch chłopaków. Do tego dochodzili przyjaciele, którzy każdemu z nich odradzali ten "chory" związek, no i oczywiście rodzice (w tym przypadku Nathaniela), którzy bali się szyderstw i poniżenia, przez co zamykają swojego ukochanego syna w domu, zabierają telefon komórkowy i laptopa. Rzecz jasna wszystko się dobrze kończy i para zakochanych ucieka na Haiti... Innymi słowy: Totalny banał nad wszystkimi innymi totalnymi banałami. Wniosek – nastolatki będą szaleć.

Zoro myślał, że zwymiotuje słysząc tę ckliwą historię, ale przynajmniej większość dialogów okazała się być całkiem niezła, bo nie polegały tylko na monotonnym "Kocham cię, Victorze – Boże, ja ciebie też, Nathanielu!". I było sporo scen kłótni oraz pomniejszych sprzeczek, a te lubił najbardziej.

O czternastej dostał godzinę przerwy po kręceniu scen z rzekomymi przyjaciółmi Victora, więc, korzystając z okazji, ulotnił się do jakiegoś cichego i ustronnego miejsca.

– – –

Za kwadrans trzecia do studia wpadł zdyszany Sanji. Od wczoraj chodził wściekły i miał ochotę rozszarpać na strzępy każdego, kto chociażby śmiał spojrzeć w jego stronę (omijając wszystkich dam, oczywiście, ich nie tknąłby nawet palcem). Jednak postanowił odstawić tego typu emocje i impulsy na bok, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy będzie całkowicie sam. Wtedy bynajmniej nie uszkodzi niewinnych cywili.

Oparł się o ścianę, próbując złapać i przy okazji wyregulować oddech. Cholerne tramwaje i autobusy... Jak zwykle – jak na złość – jeden musiał się zepsuć, a drugi spóźnić, więc skończyło się na tym, że biegł przez prawie pół miasta, żeby się nie spóźnić. Jak dobrze, że miał mocne nogi i nie najgorsze płuca. Nadal się zastanawiał, jak to możliwe po tylu latach nałogowego palenia. Cóż, najwidoczniej miał mnóstwo szczęścia pod tym względem.

Otarł pot z czoła wierzchem dłoni i poszedł znaleźć swoją garderobę. Gdy tylko tego dokonał, opadł na niezwykle wygodny fotel, wypił trzy szklanki zimnej wody i zapalił papierosa.

_Ha,__ ale__ luksusy_, pomyślał z lekkim uśmiechem. _W_ Velvet Pleasure _mogłem __o__ czymś__ takim __tylko__ pomarzyć._

Niedługo jednak cieszył się tą błogą ciszą i spokojem, ponieważ około piętnastu minut później w jego garderobie zrobiło się wielkie zamieszanie. Najpierw wpadła makijażystka, potem fryzjerka i garderobiana. Wkrótce zaś przyszła również Robin ze swoją strażą przyboczną w postaci Nami (a może to było na odwrót?) i od razu zaczęły mu wszystko tłumaczyć – kto, z kim, dlaczego i gdzie – albo wnosiły korekty do tego, jak ma wyglądać, jednocześnie poprawiając resztę pracujących pań.

Black został poinformowany, że pierwszą wspólnie graną sceną ma być pierwsze spotkanie głównych bohaterów. Wszystko byłoby w jak najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie jeden dość istotny szczegół: Zoro zaginął i od pół godziny niemalże cała ekipa go szukała z całkowicie zerowym skutkiem. Blondyn obserwował, jak rudowłosa aż cała kipi ze złości.

– Jak można zgubić wysokiego faceta z trawą na głowie? – krzyczała, chodząc w kółko i wymachując rękoma.

– Nami, nie denerwuj się tak – próbował uspokoić ją Luffy. – Na pewno zaraz przyjdzie!

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Akurat! Na pewno się gdzieś zgubił, baran jeden! Tak samo jak ty, gdy próbowałeś go znaleźć przed dwudziestoma minutami! Ja rozumiem, że to nowe studio, ale, Boże, litości! – tupnęła sfrustrowana nogą.

– Spokojnie, moja piękna, nie obawiaj się – powiedział rycersko Sanji, ubrany w bardzo punkowy sposób. Nawet włosy z tyłu miał postawione na żel. – Znajdę i przyprowadzę tego kretyna, zanim się obejrzysz! – i to rzekłszy, opuścił plan.

Idąc korytarzem, zastanawiał się, co on by zrobił, gdyby był głupią, prostą algą? Zwłaszcza, że słońce pięknie świeciło i było przyjemnie ciepło na dworze?...

_Już__ wiem!_, uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń i uśmiechnął się szeroko do siebie. _Fotosynteza!_

Znalazł plan budynku, przestudiował go i już po chwili zbiegał po schodach, by w przeciągu minuty wypaść do małego studyjnego ogródka. I tak, jak podejrzewał, Roronoa spał sobie w najlepsze pod drzewem, chrapał, zielone włosy lśniły w blasku słońca, które przedostawało się przez liście, a chlorofil działał pełną parą.

– Oi, marimo! Wstawaj! – krzyknął do Zoro i szturchnął go nogą. – Pobudka! – ten jednak dalej spał, całkowicie nic nie robiąc sobie z Sanjiego. – On naprawdę jest jak roślina – mruknął do siebie. – Głupi, bezmyślny i z zielonymi kudłami... Oi, marimo!

Znów go szturchnął, ale widząc, że nie przynosi to większych efektów, wreszcie kopnął go w głowę. Nie za mocno, by go nie uszkodzić, ale tak, by to poczuł i _wreszcie_ raczył się obudzić.

Metoda faktycznie zadziałała i Zoro momentalnie skoczył na równe nogi, łapiąc się za zielony łeb. Widok blond czupryny i tej charakterystycznie zakręconej brwi od razu popsuł mu humor. Zacisnął zęby ze złości.

– Chcesz się bić, Black?

– Nie teraz, glonie, nie teraz. Obiecałem Nami, że cię zaraz przyprowadzę. Próbowałem cię obudzić po dobroci, ale byłeś zbyt zajęty fotosyntezą, żeby to docenić.

– Jaką znowu fotosyntezą! – oburzył się Roronoa, ale został bezczelnie zignorowany.

– Idziemy, durna algo! – rzucił Sanji i zaczął iść z powrotem na plan. – Zdjęcia i tak się przez ciebie wystarczająco opóźniły...

Zoro mruknął tylko coś do siebie niezadowolony i rozdrażniony, po czym niechętnie podążył za blondynem, bo pewnie sam by nie trafił. Nie, żeby się do tego komukolwiek przyznał.

– – –

W połowie zdjęć Sanjiego zaczęło coś zastanawiać. Miał wrażenie, że powinien się na coś zdziwić, ale nie potrafił dokładnie określić na co. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nami rozmawiała o czymś z Robin, ciągle chichocząc, Luffy się zażerał, Zoro rozmawiał z Frankym, Brook słuchał muzyki na słuchawkach, niejaki Usopp, który był scenografem, zajmował się rekwizytami a... Zaraz. Zoro rozmawiał z Frankym? Skąd się tu do cholery wziął Franky?

Natychmiast doskoczył do dwóch paplających mężczyzn, odepchnął Roronoę – który ledwo powstrzymał się, by mu nie przywalić – na bok i wskazał na niebieskowłosego palcem.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony.

– Pracuję – wyszczerzył się kamerzysta i chwycił Sanjiego w swój potężny uścisk. – Super, nie? Nadal możemy być jedną drużyną! – zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– T–tak, bardzo _super_ – stwierdził ironicznie blondyn zduszonym głosem – ale... wiesz... Moje ręce... są dla mnie dość ważne... A ty je miażdżysz, kretynie! – krzyknął i zaczął się wyrywać.

– Och, wybacz – Franky puścił Blacka i klepnął go jeszcze porządnie w plecy, tak że ten się lekko zachwiał i posłał drugiemu mężczyźnie mordercze spojrzenie. – Luffy zgarnął mnie w restauracji serwującej befsztyki.

– Bef... sztyki? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Sanji i spojrzał na czarnowłosego, który właśnie przekomarzał się ze swoją narzeczoną.

Ten chłopak był naprawdę... Naprawdę... Naprawdę... No, tego... Luffym. Nie umiał znaleźć innego określenia pasującego do postaci Monkeya. Zresztą, to chyba oddawało wszystko – Luffy sam w sobie był jednocześnie hasłem i definicją.

– On ma naprawdę dziwne oko – mruknął Black i pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

Franky zerknął na ich pracodawcę.

– Hej, nie widzę, by miał coś z oczami – stwierdził i podrapał się w głowę.

– To takie powiedzenie, powiedzenie – załamał się Sanji. – Chodzi o to, że zwraca uwagę na ludzi, którzy są zajebiście dziwni i nikt normalny by na nich nawet nie spojrzał, i potem robi z nich swoich kompanów. A potem, co dziwniejsze, ci ludzie robią zajebistą robotę... No, może omijając jednego durnego zielonego łba – rzucił niby to od niechcenia.

A ów zielony łeb wszystko słyszał i zdenerwowany walnął blondyna w tył głowy.

– Jak masz coś do mnie, zakręcona brewko, to mów mi to prosto w twarz, debilu!

– Dobra, mówię! – na czole Blacka pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka, a on sam odwrócił się do Roronoy i wywrzeszczał mu prosto w twarz: – Mam coś do ciebie, głupie marimo!

Franky zaś zupełnie ignorował kłócących się mężczyzn i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co mu przed chwilą powiedziano. Faktycznie, Luffy całą swoją ekipę znalazł tak przypadkowo, że aż śmiać się chciało. Usopp podobno został zwerbowany na wernisażu prac różnych artystów. Monkey wskazał jego jedyny obraz i stwierdził, że chce takie scenografie. Załatwione. Tony Tony Chopper (bardzo młodziutki, bo zaledwie siedemnastoletni lekarz, którego uważano za niesamowitego geniusza w dziedzinie medycyny) był akurat na wycieczce w zoo i opatrywał dziewczynkę, która upadła. Reakcja czarnowłosego była oczywista, a Nami jak zwykle wszystko załatwiła. Brook grał z czystego hobby w podrzędnej knajpie, do której wpadł Luffy. Na początku chciał go zgarnąć jako szofera, potem jakimś dziwnym trafem stał się operatorem muzycznym, później nagle się okazało, że zna ojca Monkeya i pracował z nim jakiś czas, a następnie tak czy siak dostał również posadę kierowcy. Robin zaś była najbliższą przyjaciółką Nami i lepiej nie wiedzieć, jak się poznały.

Luffy pociągnął rudowłosą za rękaw bluzki, wskazując na wrzeszczących i wyzywających się dwóch aktorów.

– Patrz, Nami, mówiłem, że to będzie świetny wybór! – mówił podekscytowany. – Patrz, od razu widać, że zostaną świetnymi przyjaciółmi!

_Tak,__ kochają __się__ na__ zabój_, mruknęła w myślach dziewczyna.

W studiu rozległ się niesłychanie głośny i donośny ryk Zoro rzucającego się z pięściami na Sanjiego.

– Panienko Nami – powiedział cicho Brook, stając koło panny Mikan i schylając się lekko – czy nie lepiej by było zapobiec tej walce? Jeszcze sobie coś zrobią...

– A niech się biją – rudowłosa machnęła na wszystko lekceważąco ręką. – Nie ma niczego, czego dobry make–up by nie zatuszował. Poza tym są jeszcze efekty specjalnie... Czyż to nie zastanawiające, że jeszcze korzystamy z aktorów?

Nie będzie się tym przejmować, nawet odrobinę. Najwyraźniej się jeszcze nie wyszaleli i tego im było trzeba – niech zaznają trochę radości z życia. Jedyne, czego było jej żal, to zrozpaczonego Usoppa, który płakał nad stratą paru krzeseł zamówionych prosto z Polski, na które dwójka napaleńców wpadła, przy okazji je łamiąc... A nie, pomyłka, to nie długonosego chłopaka było jej szkoda, tylko pieniędzy, za które będzie musiała odkupić meble. Najwyżej potrąci je z pensji niszczycieli.

I w tym momencie przed jej oczami przebiegł Roronoa pędzący na Sanjiego z nogą od jednego z biednych polskich krzeseł w ręku. Black jednak wprawnie wytrącił je precyzyjnym kopnięciem z uścisku zielonowłosego i sapnął wściekły. Tego było już za wiele! Ta alga robiła się stanowczo za bardzo bezczelna!

Wyprowadził serię mocnych, celnych kopnięć w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, głównie celując w brzuch i lewy bok, gdyż zauważył, że właśnie te miejsca – omijając jeszcze pleców – są najsłabiej bronione. Ten jednak wykonał błyskawiczne bloki i sam przeszedł do ataku. Black bez najmniejszych problemów unikał ciosów Zoro, uśmiechając się przy tym niewiarygodnie szeroko, jakby świetnie się bawił. I, co najciekawsze, ani razu nie użył do walki rąk, które cały czas trzymał w kieszeniach.

Roronoa zgrzytnął zębami, ale chwilę później jego twarz się rozpogodziła. Z jednej strony niesamowicie chciał skopać blondynowi tę pseudo–zgrabną dupę, z drugiej jednak czuł dziką satysfakcję z dziwnego pojedynku, który miał właśnie miejsce. Dawno nie spotkał takiego przeciwnika jak Black, kogoś, kto dorównywałby mu zarówno w sile, jak i szybkości oraz wytrzymałości. Już prawie zapomniał, jakie to uczucie walczyć z kimś na równym poziomie, łeb w łeb, bez większych zahamowań.

Żałował tylko jednego – że nie miał przy sobie swoich ukochanych mieczy.

– – –

Najpierw trwało to pół godziny, potem godzinę i nikomu chyba nie przeszkadzało, że pojedynek tak długo się rozgrywa. Wszyscy usiedli gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu i z zafascynowaniem patrzyli na dwóch mężczyzn. Jednak gdy minęło kolejne trzydzieści minut i końca walki nie było widać, Nami wreszcie się zdenerwowała, wstała i podeszła do bijących się na bezpieczną odległość, po czym wrzasnęła:

– Dość!

Sanji zablokował pięść Zoro nogą i zamarł w tej pozycji, po czym zerknął na rudowłosą.

– Tak, Nami? – spytał. Nie rozumiał, czemu dziewczyna się tak rozzłościła. Nie robili przecież nic złego, walczyli tylko przeszło z dziesięć minut...

– Już dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści – oznajmiła, marszcząc brwi – i od piętnastu minut nie powinno być tu nikogo, oprócz stróża nocnego. Weźcie się umyjcie i doprowadźcie do porządku, bo wyglądacie, jakbyście przez te półtorej godziny uprawiali tak namiętny i dziki seks, że zapomnieliście o bożym świecie... Aż mi szkoda, że nie ma w tym filmie czegoś takiego jak scena "tuż po", bo mogłabym to wykorzystać – westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową. – No nic, trudno.

– Półtorej godziny? Aż tyle? – zdziwiony Black opuścił nogę, już całkowicie pokojowo nastawiony. Miał lekko przyspieszony oddech i włosy w wielkim nieładzie, ale wyglądał tak, jakby mógł się bić jeszcze długo. – Zaraz... Wpół do dziesiątej? O cholera, muszę lecieć do domu!

Był tak przejęty późną porą, że nawet zignorował komentarz o namiętnym seksie. Zaczął latać po całym studiu, zbierając swoje rzeczy i na chwilę zamykając się w swojej garderobie, by się przebrać. Zoro zaś rozmasowywał ramiona, niezwykle zadowolony – dawno nie miał okazji rozluźnić się aż tak dobrze. A potem coś go tknęło do zadania pytania, które nurtowało go od praktycznie samego początku ich potyczki.

– Ej, Black, czemu właściwie nie używasz rąk do walki? – rzucił, gdy Sanji przechodził koło niego.

Blondyn zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Roronoę jak na kretyna.

– Bo jestem kucharzem, głupie marimo – odparł z dumą. – Ręce to najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką mam – wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie, pokazując je drugiemu mężczyźnie. Były niezwykle dobrze wypielęgnowane i smukłe, choć na kciuku prawej ręki można było dostrzec trzy blade, małe blizny, wyglądające jak po zacięciu nożem. – Jak mógłbym przyrządzać posiłki, gdybym je uszkodził albo pobrudził? No, pomyśl tylko! Zapamiętaj, Roronoa – wbił mu wskazujący palec w pierś – jedzenie trzeba szanować. Każde – dodał z naciskiem, a potem odsunął się i zaczął wprawnie wiązać krawat na swojej szyi, który do tej pory był przewieszony przez jego ramię.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś z zawodu kucharzem – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. – Aaa, Agrest mi zdechnie z głodu – stwierdził pod nosem i zaczął iść w stronę swojej garderoby (tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało), by zabrać swoje rzeczy.

– Glonie, garderoby są w drugą stronę – upomniał go Sanji, a potem zwrócił się do Brooka: – Przepraszam, Brook, ale mógłbyś mnie podwieźć do domu? Mam do nakarmienia pewnego starego piernika i kota, pewnie umierają z głodu.

Zoro więc skręcił, ale w trzecią stronę, jeszcze bardziej oddalając się od swojego celu.

– Yohohoho, nie ma problemu, panie Sanji – odpowiedział z wielkim uśmiechem Soulking.

– Mówiłem już, że Sanji wystarczy... Boże, nie w tę, pajacu jeden! – załamał się Black i chwycił Roronoę za ramię, po czym zaczął ciągnąć go we właściwe miejsce. – Wytłumacz mi, jakim cudem gubisz się w tak małym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu? – nie mógł się nadziwić temu ewenementowi. – I tak dla sprostowania, nie jestem zawodowym kucharzem. Nie tak do końca, przynajmniej. I jaki znowu agrest? Hodujesz roślinki? To do ciebie w zasadzie by pasowało...

Zielonowłosy warknął niezadowolony na te wszystkie cięte komentarze dotyczące jego osoby.

– Raz, nie gubię się, to drzwi i drogi zmieniają na złość swoje położenie – prostował rozdrażnionym głosem i chyba nie zarejestrował, że Black go prowadzi. – Dwa, Agrest to mój kot. Taka znajda. Na początku był tak agresywny, że nazwałem go Agrest. Zresztą, nadal jest diabłem wcielonym, cholera jedna... Też masz kota?

– Tak, mam. Znalazłem go, gdy był mały, straszliwie wychudzony i bardzo chory. W zasadzie to ona, nazywa się Baratie. Wyrosło z niej wielkie bydlę, ma z siedem czy osiem kilo, nie, żeby była gruba... Jest chyba jakąś krzyżówką Maine Coona albo co.

Po tej walce Zoro jakoś go mniej irytował. Sanji doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna nie może być taki zły, skoro ma kota i się o niego martwi, mimo że – jak sam przyznał – zwierzak jest dość kłopotliwy. Więc w zasadzie musi być całkiem w porządku. Może. Chyba. Prawdopodobnie. A niech go szlag.

– W zasadzie, to da się z tobą wytrzymać, kuk – stwierdził Roronoa, kiwając głową i wreszcie stojąc przed właściwymi drzwiami, które prowadziły do garderoby.

– Z tobą w zasadzie też, jeśli przymknie się oko na twoją głupotę – zaśmiał się pogodnie blondyn i posłał Zoro szeroki, promienny uśmiech, chyba pierwszy raz od samego początku ich znajomości.

Zielonowłosy uderzył go lekko w ramię za "głupotę", ale nie wyglądał na za bardzo obrażonego – bo on również się uśmiechał. Nie zadziornie, nie szyderczo, nie kpiąco. Tylko tak po prostu.

* * *

><p>Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy! I mam nadzieję, że się podobało.<p> 


End file.
